


Little things

by 1Dneedisaymore101



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Image, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dneedisaymore101/pseuds/1Dneedisaymore101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not perfect" Harry said, using a hand to grab Louis' and intwine their fingers. "But in my eyes your perfect Louis" Harry said quietly, a light blush coating his cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little things

**Author's Note:**

> Just some larry fluff, to go with the song little things. Enjoy. Xxo

Louis pulled his tight blue shirt on over his head, letting out a long sigh he glared at his reflection. His ice blue eyes locked onto his small belly, when had he let this happen? Louis remembered when his stomach was flat, with defined abs, now they were hardly there. Louis despised the swell of fat, he knew he was being stupid over something so little but it was still there. Everyday when he pulled one of his tight shirts on that used to make him seem so thin, now showed off his belly. 

Tears filled up his eyes, Louis breathed heavily, he was twenty one he shouldn't be crying. But he still was, even if it seemed like it was over nothing. After a few deep breaths Louis turned away from the mirror and sucked in his stomach, then smoothed the material out over his stomach. He smiled weakly, better he thought, the belly now hidden under his clothes. Louis didn't really mind the extra effort, as along as the fans didn't notice the belly. Louis left the hotel room and walked down the narrow hallway. His white vans squeaking along the floor, as he entered the small kitchen. 

Harry stood there, his head in the fridge. Louis sighed at the sight of the curly haired boy. It wasn't fair that Harry should have such a perfect figure. Louis slowly walked towards the counter, eyes scanning over Harry. Lean frame, long torso, defined abs, narrow hips, big biceps and broad shoulders and Harry defiantly didn't have a tummy. Louis slumped onto a stool, making sure to turn away from his younger band mate. He remembered three years ago that Harry used to have puppy fat, his muscles used to be so much smaller than Louis. But then he had to grow didn't he? 

He grew taller then Louis, making the older boy seem short compared to him. Louis really didn't mind Harry's height but he just kept growing. Now he felt so tiny around Harry, like one hug would crush him. Louis didn't like it, he felt so weak and small. Why couldn't Harry just stay as he was? The corners of Louis mouth turned up slightly at the thought, Harry used to be so cute. His puppy fat still around his waist and face, his curls untamable and his voice was higher. Louis missed those days. He liked Harry now sure, with his pushed back curls and deep, husky voice but he missed the old Harry. 

Harry closed the fridge and spun around to see Louis thinking to himself, his thin lips pursed. Louis looked up and saw Harry watching him, his straight eyebrows furrowed. "Morning Lou" Harry said, bringing the apple juice over the counter. Louis nodded "morning Harry" he replied. Harry grabbed two glasses and filled them up, then sliding one to Louis. "Want me to make you something?" Harry asked, putting the juice away. Louis gingerly sipped the cold liquid, the cool soothing his throat. "No thanks Harry" Louis said, skipping one breakfast couldn't hurt right? Harry raised an eyebrow but decided to leave it, it's not like Louis hadn't slipped breakfast before. 

After Harry had eaten his breakfast Zayn had gotten up along with Niall, where Liam was they had no idea. Louis' stomach growled hungrily as he got up from the stool, a small smirk grew across Harry's face. "Sure your not hungry?" Harry asked Louis, one of his large hands moving towards the bread. Louis shook his head "nah I'm fine mate" he reassured Harry and moved towards the door. The door flew open just missing Louis' nose as he went to grab his coat. Liam walked in, cheeks flushed. "We have an interview in ten minutes, Paul forgot! Hurry!" He called out, ushering the lads out and down the hall. Louis tried to keep up but he found he had no energy. 

He decided he didn't get enough sleep and climbed into the van after Harry, trying to avoid the way Harry's back muscle rippled through his white shirt. Louis sat down in his seat next to Harry's, he felt hot. Like his grey skinny jeans were glued to his legs, he stared down at his thighs. He looked away, when had he let go? When had being fit suddenly become less important? Louis shook his head, trying to ignore the horrid thoughts the pounded into his head. 'Your fat' 'you have large thighs' 'let yourself go much?' Louis squeezed his eyes shut, hoping the car trip wouldn't last too long, he wasn't sure how much longer he could take of himself. When the car stopped Louis got out last, suddenly feeling self conscious about his behind. 

Were his thighs really that big? Louis walked behind the other lads, taking in each appearance. The well built body of Liam, to the thinness of Niall. How did they do it? Keep so fit all the time. Louis worked out just as much as Liam and ate less than Niall, so how was he getting fat? Harry turned around, noticing Louis was not next to him but walking slowly behind them. His eyes trained to the floor, hands readjusting his shirt. Harry paused and waited for Louis to catch up, before he swung an arm over the older boys shoulder. Louis groaned internally, he was so tiny, Harry's arm was practically crushing him. He pushed Harry's arm away and sped walked into the building. 

Harry's arm fell back to his side, his eyebrows knitting together. What was wrong with Louis? No breakfast, no talking and now this, it didn't make sense. Louis never removed Harry's arm before, Harry bit his lip. Louis was just tired he told himself, only half believing it. Louis walked into the dressing room, a lady already waiting with some clothing in her arms. Her eyes scanned over Louis "wait a second love, might get a bigger shirt" she said sweetly. Louis held the tears back, it was nothing just clothing. When the lady returned she gave Louis the short sleeved red t-shirt, white skinny jeans and told him to get ready. Louis hurried off to get changed. 

When he was done and standing in front of the mirror he noticed something. The shirt was loose around him, it wasn't the normal tight fitting shirt he had always worn. He tugged at the hem, at least it hid the belly, he thought sadly. "Two minutes" a man called out. Louis ran a hand threw his quiff, as least that looked okay. Well at least he thought it did. Louis left the room and joined the others, they looked normal. Harry in impossibly tight jeans, Liam's torso hugging shirt, nialls slimming polo and zayn in a singlet, showing off his nice arms. Then there was Louis, jeans and loose shirt. He'd never felt so flat, boring or normal before. Nothing he was wearing was him. 

"Your on" a man said, ticking his clipboard. Louis forced a smile and walked behind Harry onto the brightly lit stage. "And now we have the worlds biggest boy band... One Direction" the host announced, clapping with the audience. Zayn sat down onto the couch first, then Liam, Niall, Harry and finally Louis. Zayn being the closet to the host. "Welcome boys" the man greeted, shaking zayns hand. "Firm grip" he joked, shaking the rest of the hands. Finally he shook Louis' and made sure of giving him a run over "bit tired there Louis?" The host asked, moving back to his chair. Suddenly the eyes of band moved to rest on Louis. 

Harry hadn't noticed Louis looked so tired, in fact he looked exhausted. Louis put on another fake smile "uh no I'm fine actually" he said kindly. The host nodded "surely all this touring takes a toll on you though?" He asked. Louis kept his smile up, wishing the questions would move from him. "Of course, I suppose we're kinda of used to it by now" Louis shrugged lightly. The host shuffled his cards and crossed his legs over, resting his clasped hands in his lap. "True, so with all this work load, it must be hard keeping fit? So you finding it hard Louis?" The host asked. Harry turned to the host, narrowing his olive eyes slightly.

Was he purposely targeting Louis? Louis hummed lightly to stop his lip from quivering, it was like the host was inside his head. Reading his thoughts. Louis opened his mouth "sure, but I find the work keeps us fit enough" he answered, letting out a shaky breath. He hoped no one caught it, but Harry did. His eyes locked onto to Louis, something was bothering him. The host nodded and began speaking to zayn about perrie and little mix. Harry watched Louis, only just noticing his hands fiddling with his shirt hem. Harry raised a hand a patted Louis knee lightly, giving him a small smile. Louis ignored it and moved his knee, Harry's hand slid off. 

Twenty minutes later, with no more questions to Louis the interview came to an end. "It was lovely having you lads, keep well yeah?" The host smiled, shaking the boys hands again. Louis shook his hand and walked off stage, forgetting to wave to the fans. He changed back into his normal clothes, sucking in his stomach as he slid the tight shirt back over his head. He didn't bother looking in the mirror, not wanting to see the person he hardly knew anymore. He didn't know this Louis, the self conscious, scared of judgment, scared of being himself Louis. And he didn't want to know him. Once he'd climbed into the van, he sat at the very back, giving the boys a blank look.

Harry sat in his normal spot, Liam plopped down besides him. "Harry does Louis seem off to you?" He asked worriedly. Harry chewed the inside of his cheek "yeah, do you think maybe I could talk to him along tonight? Maybe you could take Niall and Zayn to nandos" Harry suggested. Liam patted Harry's shoulder "I can do that, please get our Louis back" Liam smiled. Harry nodded firmly and turned around to glance at his best mate, who his heart thudded for. What was he thinking? Louis sighed into his palm, the hotel slowly coming into view. When had his body started to give up? Louis blinked, he didn't want these thoughts. These thoughts only hurt him, but they wouldn't go away. 

The van stopped, but only Louis and Harry climbed out. Liam having already sent texts explaining things to zayn and Niall. "We're just going to grab some lunch, catch you later" Liam smiled, closing the van door. Louis just nodded and entered the hotel, making his way up to his and Harry's shared hotel room. He walked along the hallway and stopped at their door, he unlocked the door and walked inside, going straight to his room. When Harry got to the room, Louis' door was closed already. He sighed and shut the front door, slowly sliding his converse off. Maybe he should talk to Louis now? Sooner rather than later, Harry decided. 

Louis slid his clothes off, changing into loose grey sweats and a stretched blue t-shirt that hid his figure. Maybe this was his future, wearing clothes to hide his body. Louis let a tear run down his cheek, he hated his reflection. For the first time in years, he didn't like even like half of what he saw. He didn't noticed his door opening, or Harry entering the room quietly. "Lou?" Harry whispered. Louis jumped and moved to wipe away the few stray tears sliding down his tan cheeks. It was too late Harry had already seen them, he moved towards Louis. "What's wrong Louis?" He asked. Louis grabbed his shirt hem, Harry shouldn't see him like this. Louis wasn't suppose to be weak. 

Harry grabbed Louis' hands, holding them in his larger ones. "Louis, tell me please" Harry said, running his thumb over Louis' knuckle. Louis glanced up into Harry's confused eyes "I can't, it's stupid" he muttered, licking a tear away. Harry leant down slightly, making his eyes level with Louis beautiful ones. "I don't care Louis, tell me" Harry said more firmly. Louis swallowed heavily "I-I let myself go Harry..." Louis mumbled, sniffing. Harry scrunched up his eyebrows "what?" He asked. Louis took in a shaky breath "I'm fat Harry, I have a belly, how can you not see it!" Louis exclaimed. Harry tilted his head to the side "Louis your not fat, your perfect" Harry said. Louis looked away from his eyes, pulling his hands from Harry and rested them over his stomach. 

"But I am" Louis muttered. Harry moved up behind Louis, placing his hands on either side of Louis waist. "Louis your perfect, your not fat. Your fit, actually your very fit" Harry said, a small smile resting on his lips. Louis shook his head "I'm not Harry, don't lie to me okay?!" Louis groaned. Harry gripped Louis hips and spun him around, slowly pushing him back until the backs of Louis' knees hit the bed. "Lie down" Harry said. Louis sniffed and sat on the bed, moving he lay down, his eyes staring at the white ceiling. Harry climbed on to the bed, and hovered over Louis locking their eyes. "What are you doing?" Louis asked quietly. Harry didn't respond. 

Slowly his right hand grabbed the hem of Louis shirt, lifting it up. "Harry don't, please" Louis said sadly. Harry didn't stop until Louis shirt rested up above his chest. He dropped the loose material and moved his hands the rest either side of Louis hips. Harry leant down and placed his lips against Louis stomach just below his belly button. Louis tensed as Harry's warm lips made contact with his cool skin. Harry couldn't change what he thought, no one could. Harry dragged his lips over Louis' skin, gently pecking the smooth skin. His lips touching every inch of Louis stomach "perfect Louis, nothing but perfect" Harry breathed. 

Louis eyes welled up, he was lying. "What don't you love Louis?" Harry asked, his eyes briefly gazing up at Louis. Louis' lip quivered "my thighs, my stupid belly, everything" Louis mumbled. Harry dragged his nose down Louis stomach and leant back up "why?" He asked. Louis felt heat run to his cheeks "because I did this to myself" Louis said. Harry shook his head, his curls bouncing. He hooked his thumbs under Louis grey sweats and slowly began to pull them down. Louis shuddered as the cold air hit his hip bones, "Harry what are you doing?" He asked. Harry didn't answer, he pulled Louis sweats off and threw them to the end of the bed. 

He ran his hands up Louis legs, making the hairs stand up. "I know you've never loved..." Harry began pressing his lips to the inside of Louis' thigh and slowly kissing up and down. "The crinkles by your eyes..." he sang gently against the tan flesh, moving to the other leg. "When you smile you've never loved your stomach or your thighs" his lips stopped, making Louis look down. Harry stared up at Louis, his green eyes sparkling in the dim bedroom light. Harry moved back up Louis' body and pulled his shirt off, throwing it across the room. Louis turned away, he didn't want to see Harry judging his body. Harry pulled his shirt off. "We're not perfect Louis" Harry said softly. 

He took Louis' chin in-between his fingers and turned his face around, to meet his own. "You are" Louis muttered, his cheeks flushing pink. Harry moved his face closer to Louis' their noses nearly touching. "I'm not perfect" Harry said, using a hand to grab Louis' and intwine their fingers. "But in my eyes your perfect Louis" Harry said quietly, a light blush coating his cheeks. "Really?" Louis asked, his heat beating rapidly in his chest. "I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth..." Harry sung, lowering his face to Louis. Purposely bumping their noses together. "But if it's true, it's you oh it's you they add up to, I'm in love with you and all these little things" Harry sang, his breath hitting Louis' lips. 

"I'm in love with you, the way you are now, the way you have always been" Harry said, pushing his lips to Louis. Louis slowly started to move his lips back, keeping in time with Harry. He raised his arms and ran them down Harry's back, resting them in the dip of his back. Harry broke the smooth kiss, opening his eyes he was met with Louis'. "I love you Harry" Louis said. "I don't care if Im not perfect, as long as you think I am then I believe you" Louis smiled. Harry grinned and pecked louis lips "good" he said sweetly. "Want some tea?" Harry asked, beaming down at Louis. Louis nodded "that'd would be lovely" louis sighed. "Just like you" Harry teased lightly, making Louis blush.


End file.
